


Good side of bad karma.

by LarryForGodSake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bollywood, Bottom Zayn, Boyfriends, Businessman Harry, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis in Makeup, Louis in Panties, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Model Louis, Nipple Piercings, Oblivious Liam, Pining, Power Bottom Louis, Sad Harry, Sad Zayn, Top Harry, Top Liam, Twink Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForGodSake/pseuds/LarryForGodSake
Summary: Louis' lifestyle includes partying, Boyfriends/Girlfriends and Hookups all to the dismay of his father dismays.Mark takes his thoroughly-New yorker-Model Son to his home town Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England.There, he arranges Louis' marriage to one of most powerful Business person Harry Styles butLouis makes it very clear to Mark that, this marriage means nothing to him and he is determined to marry his boyfriend Chris.Caught in this emotional tug of war between father and son is poor Harry, who is helplessly and hopelessly in love with his beautiful but unyielding husband.And then, there's Zayn, who is trying hardest to stop falling for Liam, and Liam is totally oblivious to Zayn's feelings..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One direction owns me.

Louis Tomlinson lives a privilege life. Being the son of one of most successful businessman Mark Tomlinson, have it perks. 

He went to the all the right schools, knows the right people and attends the right parties. Despite of being a son of one of most Influencing person Louis was never into his father's Business, infact he practically hated business persons for a reason..

Louis is a wild and free soul.  
Being a newbie model he is treated as a trophy.

His most closest friends are Zayn Malik and Niall Horan, whose parents and his were close friends. The Horan's owns an entertainment company while the Malik's owns a fashion distribution company. 

They practically know each other since they were in diapers and are there for each other milestones and are closer than most brothers, and that's why they knew each and everything about eachothers. For example, Zayn's undying and skinny love for Liam Payne.

They were in high school when Zayn discovered that he was in love with Liam. It wasn’t any grand revelation or anything. It was just another day, both he and Niall were in the cafeteria at their usual table waiting for Liam and Louis to join them as per usual. Niall was busy scrolling through his social media on his phone while Zayn was idly playing with a pencil in his hand when they heard footsteps approaching their table. When he looked up he saw Liam approaching their table looking excited and smug.

“You can never guess what happen.” Niall just gave a distracted grunt not looking up from his phone. Zayn looked at Liam and can’t help but smile at his 'best Friend'.

“What happen Payne? What got you all excited.”

“You’re my true friend Zaynie, not like someone I know.” Niall just scoffed at the jibe clearly directed at him. “As I was saying, you know the Junior I was talking about? The one I had my eye on? Well guess who got her number?”

Zayn look at Liam and the chatter become white noise in the background as he felt a strange kind of pain in his chest. He wonders if there was something wrong with him and whether he should get it checked as he absently rubs his chest trying to ease the pain. Zayn was snapped out of his musing when a hand gently shook his shoulder and Niall questioning gaze. He just shook his head and smiled at him, reassuring him that everything is ok.

For the next couple of months as Zayn sees less and less of Liam, Zayn find a sense of lost and emptiness beginning to grow in his heart. He was confused on why he was feeling this way when nothing major had changed aside for the fact that Liam was now dating. He brushes aside the thoughts of him being jealous and missing Liam. But as he watches Liam moved from one relationship to another, he can’t deny it any longer. 

He realised he was in love with his best friend. And Zayn had no idea what to do with this new information. And like any intelligent person, he buried his feelings deep inside.

The only people who knows about his feeling was Louis and Niall and that was because they knew each other too well. 

When Niall prodded why he had not confessed yet, Zayn just shrugged and mumbled “He just see me as a friend Ni you know that.”

“But Zayn you don’t know that! You won’t know till you confess!”

“I’m not ready to risk it Ni, I treasure our friendship too much.”

Niall was frustrated as he knew how much Zayn was trying to hide his hurting behind a smile every time Liam move on to the next relationship. But all he could do is be there for his friend whenever he falls apart.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lou!"_

The loud voice startled him awake. The sun's up and birds are singing. He sees the drool on the couch and recoils at the sight.

"Louis, when did you got back home last night?" his mother scolds him.

Every morning, he wakes up with terrafic hangover, most of the times it's not even _his_ bed.

"Sorry! I lost track of time!" Louis exclaims, combing his messy hair with his fingers. He's always loose the track of time when it comes to drinking, after party and after after parties, and most importantly, Hooking up.

"Get up already!" Louis mother opens the windows, "Mark needs to talk to you about something important." She pulls Louis up, leading him to his room.

"Talk about what? If it's about 'my behaviour' talks again then i'm sorry mum but i'm 20 for god Sake!! I'm a working man i know what i'm doing with my life..!! " Louis says from his Walk-in- closet. He slips on a shirt, throwing his pajamas in the laundry basket.

"I don't know but take a bath for god sake louis, you smells like cheap Alcohol," Louis groans. Last night was amazing.

 

__

_The music pounded throughout the club, Louis loved it. He made his way to the dancefloor, dragging Zayn along with him_

_Not wasting anytime, he just wanted to hit the floor._

_The only reason he came was to shake his ass, it was what he was meant to do._

_As the rhythm flowed through his body, he moved easily to the music._

_This is his favorite club._

_He and Zayn almost come every weekend, To Louis it's a place to find someone hot enough to hook up with and to Zayn it's a place to _pretend_ to hookup because he's too scared to actually hookup with the person he wants to._

_As they danced Louis felt someone watching him._

_It's not like it's the first time, he always had eyes on him when he danced._

_Even more so when he dances with Zayn so it didn't faze him._

_"That guy over there is looking at you, you know ?" Zayn said to him as he moved in closer to be heard over the loud music._

_"What makes you think he's watching me and not you?" Louis asked._

_"Because he is obviously looking at you." Zayn says._

_"But his hot friend on the other hand is totally so looking at me." Zayn says smiling._

_"Does Zaynie like what he sees?" He asks teasingly._

_"Yes he does, and Loulou will to if he turns around." Zayn tells Louis._

_Louis laughs and turn around, his back now pressed against Zayn's chest._

_He continues dancing, and takes in the the guy that is still watching him._

_Zayn wasn't lying, he was really hot._

_"Wow, he's really hot." Louis says lowly, but loud enough for Zayn to hear._

_Zayn chuckles at his comment._

_"We should go over there." Louis suggests, wanting to talk to the guy._

_"You can, I'm not interested." Zayn says with a confident smile._

_Louis pulls Zayn by his hand and they make their way to the two guys._

_"Hi." Louis says to the one he has his eyes on, he was hot but Zayn didn't contribute much and excused himself._

_Louis grabbed the guy's hand and brought him to the floor._

_When they got on the floor, the DJ started playing 'My My My by Troye Sivan'_

_He put his arms around the guy's neck and moved close._

_The guy put his hands around Louis' lower back._

_They danced together easily, their bodies moving together like they danced together all the time._

_"I'm Louis ." Louis said in the guy's ear, feeling him shudder._

_"So what's your name?" he asked smiling._

_"Chris." He answered._

_They kept dancing together, and just like he did with Zayn, he turned so his back was pressed against Chris' front._

_He feels how hard he is._

_"Wow, you're really hard." Louis says when he turns around._

_Chris looks down with a little bit of Embarrassment_

_"Yeah." He said._

_He wasn't sure if Louis was okay with this._

_"Is that okay with you?" Chris asked._

_Louis smiled at him which made Chris smile to._

_"It's more then okay with me." Louis said still smiling._

_"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked._

_"Because you are hot and sexy and I dont wanna scare you away" Chris says._

_"Well I happen to think you're hot and sexy too so you can stop worring" Louis tells him, grinding into Chris making his breath hitch._

_"Yeah?" Chris asked breathlessly_

_"Yeah..If you play your cards right, I may let you take me home."_

_Chris smiles._

_"Is that so?" He asks._

_"Yeah, so shut up and dance with me." Louis told him._

_Chris doesn't seems to be the guy who always hooked up with someone he just met._

_Louis and Chris continued to dance for a while longer, and Louis knew he was getting to Chris the more his ass grinded into Chris' front._

_But he didn't expect Chris to turn him around and kiss him._

_Louis quickly kissed back and their lips clicked together perfectly, like they've been doing it for years._

_Louis sucks Chris' lower lip._

_A soft moan escapes his throat, and they pull back for air._

_"Wanna get out of here?" Chris asks._

_Chris nods a yes and they make their way out of the club._

_20 minutes later_

_As soon as Chris shuts the front door of his apartment, he was pushed against the door._

_Their lips met instantly, their kisses got heated quickly._

_Chris' scooped Louis up and put him on the table he had in the hallway._

_"Mmmh." Louis groaned when his back hit the wall._

_"Someone's eager." He said with a smirk._

_Chris smiled back and then removed his shirt._

_Chris goes to removes Louis shirt too and sees louis have nipple piercing._

_"Damn." (Chris)_

_"Wow." (Louis)_

_They say at the same time.._

__

 

 

Luckily, Zayn picked him up around 4 in the morning and louis left chris without any note or memo. It's just better not to give the guy fake hopes.

About a minute later, Louis pops out from the room, And run towards dining room as fast as his legs can go.

 

 

~~

"Louis," Jay placed her spoon down and smiled, "Your father and I would like to give you a surprise." She knew how much Louis is going to hate this little 'surprise'.

Louis paid little attention as he shovels eggs into his mouth. "Oh really?" he says after gulping down the food in his mouth.

A surprise for Louis usually comes with a cute dog, Cars, Jewellery and sometimes cute dresses usually from Jay. (Clothes have no gender, Excuse you.) 

He loves keeping the animals as his pets but when there's just too many in the house, his parents would send them away to relatives. It hurts him greatly but he's starting to get use to it.

Mark and Jay shared a look of giddiness before revealing, "We'll be going on vacation".

 

He expected Louis to jump up, asking frantically about their trip or journey Instead, their eldest child gave them the annoyingest look.

"why!! I'm not!" 

"Louis, We are going to Doncaster !! You birth place Yorkshire, England " his mother tries to cheer him up. She was unsuccessful.

"No!" Louis pushes himself away from the table, "I'm not going to that shit old town, it's good for nothing.." With that louis walked back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it..  
> You can always tell me what you want me to include in the story. 
> 
> Larry is real,  
> Happy Pride.!


End file.
